


Hushed Tones

by kaywritesstuffandthings



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, because who doesn't like jori fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesstuffandthings/pseuds/kaywritesstuffandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori like to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Tones

Jade is lying down with Tori. Their fingers are interlocked and they are staring into each other's eyes. Tori brings their hands up to her mouth and kisses Jade's pale skin.

Jade takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, Tori's perfume fills her nostrils.

"Jade," the brunette whispers. "Are you happy?"

The goth opens her eyes and can see Tori is nervous. She scoots closer, pecks the girl on the lips, and rests her forehead against the half Latina's.

"Of course, I am."

Tori smiles and leans in for another kiss. She lets go of one of Jades hands and brings her own to the goth's cheek.

The goth pulls away slowly and in a shaky voice, says, "Tori, I know I don't say it often. But I really do-"

"I know," Tori murmurs. "You don't have to say it."

Jade nods her head and wraps her arms around the tan girl's middle and as they fall asleep, she whispers the words, "I love you," into the girls hair.

Tori dozes off with a smile on her face.


End file.
